


You're all dressed up in blue

by thunderfcknroad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face Sitting, PWP, Praise Kink, beau is a sub my good dudes and thats the tea, its on beau body but not near anything that would be bad, oh yes baby, practice safe paint sex kids, they use paint but not in an unhygenic way, tiefling tail stuff is a thing but not huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderfcknroad/pseuds/thunderfcknroad
Summary: Jester's been painting all day and has had some ideas to make sure Beau knows who she belongs to. Beau is blissfully unaware.Happy pride month to all the lesbians out there <3





	You're all dressed up in blue

**Author's Note:**

> just thing the beaujester tag needs more smut thats all. Beau is a simple bottom who wants to get railed by her strong gf. Would it really be pride moth if I wasn't yelling messy lesbian rights from the top of every building?

Beau stood at the open door to her flat silently for a moment just watching Jester paint. A smile ghosted over her lips as Jester bounced around her easel. The piece looked beautiful from what Beau could tell but it was very hard to focus on the painting when Jester was there. Her hair was tied up around her horns in a messy bun showing off her bubblegum pink undercut. She was wearing her painting dungarees that were stained and beat up as usual with just a glittery bra underneath. Her tail swished around her ankles mindlessly and Beau just couldn’t stop staring at her. She was humming under her breath and Beau put her gym bag down before quietly making her way over to Jester. She softly placed a kiss on Jester’s bare shoulders and wrapped her arms around her waist. Jester squealed and wriggled around in Beau’s arms to face her. Beau’s knees went weak at the blinding grin Jester wore upon seeing her.

“Beau!” She pecked Beau quickly on the lips. “Did you give Dairon the cupcakes I made them?”

Beau smiled fondly. “Yeah. They seemed confused by the glittery pink icing but between you and me,” Beau leaned down next to Jester’s ear, “I saw them actually smile when they ate one on our break.”

Satisfied with the giggle that drew from Jester, Beau carefully removed herself from Jester’s embrace. “I need to shower I’m still sweaty from the gym.”

Jester pouted and slowly wrapped a hand around Beau’s wrist. Jester usually ran colder than Beau but it took her more by surprise this time and she shivered.

“Are you really that tired? Because I have an idea and I think it’s probably better if you shower after.”

The change in Jester’s tone certainly had Beau’s attention.

“Ok?”

“Ok!” Jester pulled her towards the bedroom. “I need to grab something. I promise it’s nothing we haven’t discussed. Trust me. Now take your clothes off and wait for me.”

Beau did as she was told. The room was dark but she figured if Jester had wanted the lights on, she would have turned them on herself. Carefully she peeled off her sweaty sports bra and leggings and discarded her underwear. She shifted herself onto the bed just as Jester came back in. The top of her dungarees was now loose around her waist. She had something in her hands but the room was too dim for beau to catch what it was.

Jester crawled up in the bed and straddled Beau’s hips and Beau could see a familiar hunger in her eyes. Slowly, Jester began to trace her fingers down Beau’s collar bones until they met between her breasts before roughly grabbing a breast in each hand and kissing Beau, hard. Beau barely had time to let out a soft moan before Jester’s hands were on the move again. It felt like Jester was on a mission to put her hands on ever part of Beau’s body. All the while she sucked hickey after hickey on Beau’s neck to the point Beau was worried it would just look like one massive bruise.

Jester’s roaming hands eventually started travelling lower and Beau’s hips bucked involuntarily. Jester pushed them down and her hands continued to the inside of Beau’s thighs spreading her legs apart.

Beau could feel Jester’s breath on her cunt and she let out a whine.

Jester let out a soft giggle and placed a soft kiss on the inside of Beau’s thigh. “So impatient, Beau.”

Any answer or quick remark Beau had ready was cut off by the feeling of Jester’s tongue tracing her folds. All the wind was knocked from her and her hands flew to Jester’s horns. Jester just smiled and carried on, circling Beau’s clit slowly a couple of times before pulling away and repeating. It was slow and methodical and as she did it, her hands continued to run up and down Beau’s sides. At one point Jester cupped Beau’s ass and lifted her slightly off the bed, her tongue remaining as vigilant as ever and Beau couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jes- Jester, your fingers please”

Jester stopped abruptly and Beau keened at the lack of contact.

But instead of carrying on, she just knelt between Beau’s legs and started to take off her dungarees.

“You see, Beau, I can’t actually use my fingers on you today. It would be unhygienic. Luckily, you have perfectly good fingers yourself, though!” Beau looked confused but Jester just wiggled her hands in the air as she kicked off her dungarees. It took Beau’s eyes a moment to adjust and it was then that she noticed that Jester’s hands, though still blue, were a slightly darker shade. She looked down at her body.

Everywhere Jester’s hands had traced her skin there were trails of blue paint.

Beau barely had time to process this new discovery before Jester was clambering back on top of her.

“Now Beau, it’s very simple. I’m going to sit on your face and watch as you get yourself off covered in my markings because,” Jester’s hands crept up to Beau’s throat, “Your body is mine.”

Beau nodded and Jester spun, bracing herself on the headboard before lowering herself down to Beau’s eager, waiting mouth. She let at a small gasp as Beau wasted no time inserting her tongue deep into Jester’s already dripping entrance. She hummed against Jester, knowing full well the vibrations would drive her crazy.

Jester’s tail slowly wrapped around Beau’s arm and guided it towards Beau’s cunt.

“Touch yourself for me, Beau.”

Beau went to do what she was told but at the last second, she thought better of it. Two could play this game.

Beau untangled her hand and instead placed it around the shaft of Jester’s tail. Her free hand moved to her cunt and she easily slipped two fingers inside herself. Slowly she started to pump her fingers at the same pace as she pumped Jester’s tail. As she started to speed up, she could hear Jester’s breaths coming faster and faster.

“Beau yes. You can’t see yourself but you look so amazing right now – oh – you look like a trophy all covered in blue ribbon for me – ah – You are so good for me, doing everything – ah – everything I say. I wish I could just – oh my god – I wish I could just fuck you into the mattress but you are doing so well doing my job for me. You are so good, Beau – fuck – so fucking hot.”

Jester was just babbling above her but every word of praise and gasp she drew from her made her hands speed up. She could sense that Jester was close and Beau fucked her tongue into Jester’s hole at a relentless pace until every word Jester tried to get out trailed off into gasps and moans.

“Beau, Beau Oh my god, Beau, I’m gonna – fuck, Beau!”

The sound of her name on Jester’s lips as she came would usually send her over the edge but tonight, she belonged to Jester.

Jester lifted herself off Beau and lay down next to her, removing her tail from Beau’s grasp. She traced her fingers lightly over Beau’s abs, not saying a word. She gently placed her hand over Beau’s wrist, a silent message to carry on with what she was doing. Jester placed a soft kiss at Beau’s collarbone, then further up her neck, then just under her ear before whispering. “Good. Keep going like that. Are you close?

Beau just moaned.

“Ok. Come for me, baby.”

With that, Beau turned to kiss Jester and let her restraint go. She moaned Jester’s name into her mouth as her orgasm shot through her like fire.

She gasped for air with her head on Jester’s chest and smiled.

“Ok, now I really do need to shower you were right.”

Jester giggled before kissing the top of Beau’s head and bouncing to the bathroom. “I’ll race you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ thunderfcknroad on everything <3


End file.
